We have a job that we're not supposed to
by Kate Linton
Summary: Satski Brown is John and Masako Brown's daughter, and she has a twin brother named Oshaki. Satski and her friends have taken up the job that they're parents left. The business of SPR is gone, but it is replaced by TGH.  Takigawa Ghost Hunters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own ghost hunt. I do NOT own all of the names used in this story.**

**This ghost hunt takes place in the future with all of their children and Eugene is still alive.  
**

**Please, R&R! It would be great if you helped me with any grammar issue's you find.**

**Also, a Gekijo is a Japanese theater. And Kabuki is a type of Japanese theater. please correct me if I'm wrong. ^^ Thank you and enjoy the show!  
**

PROLOGUE

"Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate!" Chiho hissed to Rin who was explaining to Zen what was going on.

"Guys. Calm down. Now." Satsu said seriously.

I sighed and glanced at our base. Three laptops, one computer and monitor, two hand-held video cameras, a thermal camera, and a large gilded cross. Haku had yet to return from his little expedition of finding out what had taken out camera three.

Suddenly there was an ice cold hand on my arm. I'd had ghosts touch me before so it wasn't too big of a shock. The hand yanked hard on my arm and started to drag me towards the wall. "HELP!" I screamed.

"NO!" Rin shouted and jumped forward. "SATSKI! CHIHO! WHAT IS IT! I CAN'T SEE IT!" Rin yelled.

His hand grabbed my ankle and I gasped. My arm hurt and so did my leg. It felt like I was being ripped in two.

"SATSKI!" Haku screamed and dove towards me as Rin's hand slipped and I was pulled even faster toward the wall. I closed my eyes and it felt as if I was being pulled through push pins. I screamed and opened my eyes. It had dragged me right through the wall. I was now in the room next to the one our base was in.

We had set up a thermal camera in here and I would bet my life it was showing an absolutely freezing temperature in here right now. It felt like it was below zero.

The hand released my arm and a figure appeared. "I'm s-sorry. But I h-had to talk to you. a-alone." Said a small female voice.

"It's alright. I am a friend to spirits." I said and reached out my hand to little girl. "What's your name?" I asked.

She took my hand and I didn't flinch. I was used to spirits touching me by now. We had already had five cases before this one. "You have to help me. Y-you have to m-make him go away!" she whispered. And she was gone.

The door burst open and Zen was there, hardly daring to breath. When he saw me he let out a sigh of relief and helped me up. "You OK?" he asked.

"Yeah. But," I said then paused. "But?" he echoed. "She wasn't going to hurt me. She just needed to tell me that there are more than one ghost." I said as we walked into base.

"Satski! I'm so sorry! If I had been able to concentrate I would have known the spirit was there and this wouldn't have happened!" wailed Chiho.

"It's alright. If she hadn't talked to me then we wouldn't have found out that there's actually more than one spirit." I said and patted her arm.

"What! She told you that!" Satsu asked. I nodded. Suddenly there were loud thumps and banging on the walls.

"What! What is going on!" shouted Satsu. Suddenly cuts were appearing on our arms and faces. But not mine.

Something cold gripped me around the middle and pulled me away from my friends. I could say nothing. It was if someone was holding my mouth.

Rin was cut right below his eye and he struck out at nothing. He turned around in a flash as a voice whispered cold as death "This has been a wonderful distraction. Thank you."

They all turned just in time to see me being carried away by the demon. "NO!" screamed Rin and Chiho simultaneously.

The door slammed shut and I was carried even further into the old Gekijo. Tears streamed down my face and I wanted to close my eyes and disappear but I knew that is I kept them open I might be able to escape and make my way back. Up a flight of stairs, down a corridor, and then in a door to the left. It was a big room with rows and rows of seats. A stage at the back was empty. The red curtains were heavy with dust. I heard crying and looked at the stage. Now there was a little girl in a silk dress standing there. I recognized her as the little girl who had pulled me away to whisper a few words into my ear.

I was dropped into a chair and then I couldn't move. Not even to blink. The good thing was that I could still breathe. The bad thing was that my eyes were starting to water.

Then Haku was next to me. Soon so were Zen and Chiho. Rin and Satsu came last and then the little girl stood and wiped her eyes. She looked to her right and we looked too.

A man with a long stick stood there and when he hit the stick on the stage twice she began to sing a sad song in Japanese. When it ended, I was staring in wonder at her.

I had always loved the way Japanese sung and now it seemed that I understood the case. The demon was the man with stick and he had murdered the little girl because he didn't think her song was good enough. And that news paper clipping made perfect sense now. All who went in the old Gekijo heard beautiful singing coming from upstairs but for some reason they could find no one. All the empty rooms had in them that could possibly make sound was old heating vents that didn't work right anymore.

When I could move again, I forced myself to keep my eyes open. I had gotten very tired when she was performing and wanted to sleep right there and then.

The little girl had vanished but now we could hear sobbing coming from the folds of red curtain. Satsu gasped and I spun around to see her being pulled to the stage. When she was there the man hit his stick twice on the stage. Satsu blinked and I understood. We were here to perform so we could take the girls place.

She started to sing a lovely Japanese song and the man grinned. When she was finished Chiho was set on stage. She turned her face to me and I smiled. I knew exactly what song she would sing. Her voice started high and then went normal as she sung the most mournful song I had ever heard. She had told me once that she had heard this song in a dream and had written down all the words and sheet music to it the next morning.

When she was done, I was pulled up on stage. I soon realized that he wanted me to sing as well. I didn't sing. Not in Japanese. He banged his stick and stared at me when I didn't do anything

"Why do you not sing for me?" he asked in his death cold voice.

"I cannot sing in Japanese. But if you'd give me a violin I would play for you instead." I said in a small voice.

"It is hard for me to imagine you not singing for me when you have such a beautiful voice. But I will let you play for me instead." The man said and disappeared backstage. He came out with a beautiful black wood violin and handed it to me. Then he went back to his spot and hit his stick on the stage twice. I slid the bow across the E string and then the D string and soon I was playing a very fast song I had learned from my mother, Masako.

He grinned and when I stopped playing he said "We have a winner. Time to take out the trash who didn't win, wouldn't you agree little Satski?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my readers, how do you like my story so far? Even though that was only the prologue, I have had really nice reviews! Arigato! ^^ Please, read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt in any shape or form. And unfortunately, I never will.**

_**Chapter One: New case.**_

I walked down the hallway with my bag in front of me, swaying slightly as I hummed.

Most of the classes were in session right now, but I had been told to go to the principles office.

When I got to the door, I knocked and a kind voice said, "Come in." from the other side.

I opened the door and walked into the small office. Most of the room was taken up by a large desk, behind which sat a short man with thinning black hair. He smiled shortly and gestured for me to sit down.

I sat down in a chair facing him. "Now, Brown-San. Kada-Sensei has told me that you are often bullied by the boys here. But they deny doing anything. Could you tell me how they bully you?" he asked gently.

I looked at him and sighed. I hated high school. I would rather be on a case with my "Family" than be stuck here getting flirted with by Keito. Keito was a senior and I was a sophomore. He thought that since he was older and more experienced that he should have a claim to me.

"It's only a small group of boys. I can take care of myself." I told him. That wasn't a complete lie. I could run pretty fast, and it was only three or four guys that followed Keito around.

Principle Okasa looked at me and sighed. I knew he thought that I couldn't take care of those boys on my own, and I knew I couldn't either. Oshaki or Zen always made them back off. Oshaki, though smaller than Zen Lin, was an experienced fighter. My brother had taken lessons in Kong Fu 'cause his best friends dad (AKA Koujo Lin) was Chinese.

"My friends will protect me if nothing else." I said quietly after a pause of three minutes.

"Alright, back to class. Just ask your self this question. What if your friends aren't there to help you?" he said while he stood.

I bowed to him and left the room. I was already halfway to my class when a hand shot out and grabbed my bag.

"Hey!" I cried indignantly as it was ripped open and books fell all over the floor. Haku stuck his head out of a nearby class room door and peered at me. "Are you alright?" he whispered. I nodded and stood. Haku's eyes widened and an arm was draped across my shoulders. I shrugged it off and walked towards Kada-Sensei's room.

I opened the door and stepped inside. The rest of the class was packing supplies that they had used and the teacher was giving out papers that she had graded.

"Kada-Sensei, I'm sorry I'm late." I said hastily. She looked up and handed me a paper. "No, the principle needed to see you, its alright." She said and walked towards the back of the room.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Rin standing behind me with a small frown on his face. "Why did you have to go to the principles office?" he whispered.

Satsu appeared and linked her arm through mine. Satsu the senior. She was my oldest friend. She had beautiful long gold hair and sweet brown eyes that could have been mistaken for walnuts. Large ones.

"Well, it was certainly a nice day today right?" Satsu asked me. I nodded slowly, making it look like I was thinking about my day. Really, I was looking at the lousy 60% I got on my test.

A hand waved in front of my face and I blinked. "Hello?" a voice said, "Is anyone home in there?" Chiho asked lightly tapping on my head with her fingers. I swatted her away and laughed as she smiled her dazzlingly white teeth and her blue eyes laughed with her.

Just then, Satsu's phone rang and she pulled it out and opened it. "Hello?...Yes…Right now?...of course. Right. Thank you." she closed her phone and jumped up and down.

"We have a case!" she whispered excitedly. I smiled for the first time that day and hugged her. "Oh, family reunion." Sneered a voice from behind me.

Keito had come up and was leaning against a wall. "It's none of your business thank you." said Chiho coolly. She, Haku, Rin, Zen, Oshaki, Satsu and I walked away through the crowded halls.

Once outside Satsu walked over to our grove of trees and smiled brightly. "Alright. The case is in an old Gekijo. A Kabuki theater! And they have some important news paper clippings for us and, and…" she trailed off, out of breath.

"So basically what you're saying is that there is haunted dance theater for us to check out." Zen said staring at one of the trees. Zen and his PK. The branch dipped downwards and he picked a leaf off and made it float over to Satsu and fan her in the face.

A car rolled up and the window rolled down. "Oshaki, Satski!" a woman with short black hair called. Oshaki waved to his mother and nodded to the rest of the group. "I've got to go, you know Masako doesn't like to be kept waiting." I told them and walked to the car and opened the door.

"Hey Satski, how was school?" my father asked as we drove away from the death trap called school.

"It was, ok." I said slowly. He blinked and his eyes hardened at a man who drove in front of him, randomly speeding up and slowing down.

I leaned against the window and watched Tokyo go by as we headed home, thinking about our new case.

**My first chapter and I think I have read and reread it eight times! If you find a mistake, please just feel free to point it out in a review, just no flames please! And please, read and review!**


End file.
